Hitchhike
by KiKi Hayashi
Summary: In which Lelouch was forced to hitchhike and was constantly distracted by a certain greenhaired witch. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. It belongs to its rightful owners.**

**First Code Geass fic. Sorry if characters are OOC. I tried my best.**

**Edit: Corrected by Warb who is delightfully adorable!**

* * *

**Hitchhike**

* * *

**- 5:50 pm -**

Lelouch Lamperouge had always been a very patient person. In fact, he knows he's a patient person because who else could deal with a bed-hogging and pizza-obsessed alien in their room without breaking down in frustration.

But this time, said pizza-loving alien is really testing his limits.

C.C. studied her reflection in the pond for a while before she flipped her pretty head round and informed him that she has no idea where they are.

He gaped. Yes, the great Lelouch gaped at her. "You don't know where we are?"

C.C. stared at him for a while before shrugging. "No."

He really wanted to push her into that pond behind her and drown her right there and then. C.C fingered a strand of her green hair. "It's your fault, you should have organised the meeting elsewhere."

Right, the girl is going in the pond.

"Drowning me won't help matters, you know." C.C. calmly reasoned as Lelouch limped over and placed his hands on her shoulders to shove her into the waters.

Gritting his teeth, he desperately tried to calm himself. She's right. Drowning her won't help their condition especially with his injured hand. He's confident in his driving but not that confident, that he could drive a stolen motorcycle with only one hand.

"If you didn't act all heroic and tried to save me, then we wouldn't be stuck here." She continued.

Screw this, she's going in! It won't help their situation drowning the witch but he will feel damn good doing it. Besides, he's smart, he'll come up with something. Maybe he could drive with his teeth or something.

He moved to push the girl into the pool only to have her seize his injured wrist and give it a small squeeze. Lelouch hissed at her as pain shot through his hand and he quickly let her shoulders go but her grip remained on the hand, though it's noticeably gentler now.

C.C.'s eyes drifted down to the hand in her grasp and before Lelouch could think of drowning her again, she pulled him forward so he was kneeling by the pool.

"What are you-" Lelouch started but was cut short, as in a fluid motion, the witch plunged his swollen hand into the icy cool waters. His pain quickly subsided as the water numbed the throbbing.

"Your hand is swollen. I think it's broken from your wrist downwards." C.C informed him matter-of-factly as she started unbutton his cuffs so as not to get them wet.

Lelouch could have thanked her had she not decided to add the next bit.

"Entirely your fault really," C.C. said as she rolled the sleeve upwards from the water. "My body could easily heal itself so there was really no need for you to have acted heroic and rolled down that hill with me."

She took note of the bruises that were starting to form on the boy's porcelain skin. "There also wasn't any need for you to take the fall for me either."

Lelouch stared at her with angry violet eyes. He's fully aware that she has rapid regenerative abilities and was capable of healing herself from any injuries the fall could have gave her yet for some unknown reason he had reached out to stop her fall. And since it's an unknown reason, he'll rather pluck his eyes out than admit he doesn't know the reason. Sometimes he really hates this thing called 'Manly Pride'.

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't decide to roll down a hill."

"I didn't decide to roll down the hill. My pizza coupon booklet fell over the railing; I was only reaching over to pick it up."

"Which resulted in you rolling down the hill," Lelouch pointed out.

Amber eyes stared at him for a full second before she dipped the ends of her own sleeves into the cool water. Lelouch hissed when she brought the wet sleeve up to his face and began to dab the large bump on his forehead gently.

"No," C.C. said, their faces now intimately close as she carefully clean the wound on his head. "I didn't fall down the hill because I bent to pick up my coupons. I fell because you thought I was going to fall…"

Lelouch's violets glared at the girl's face, daring her to continue her explanation.

Sadly, the pizza fanatic is immune to his glares, "and tried to save me, which caught me off balance and making me fall over the railing."

She inspected the wound on his head before reaching to dip her now bloodied sleeve into the water again.

"So if anything, it is your fault that we are lost and that you're hurt."

"We wouldn't be lost if you hadn't moved us from the bottom of that hill." Lelouch hissed back.

Always calm, C.C. moved to wipe his face free of dried blood with her now dirtied sleeve.

"It's your fault for knocking yourself unconscious."

"Why couldn't you have stayed there like a normal person?" Annoyed questioning.

"I see no point, since the hill is obviously too steep for us to climb back up. It's better if we had a head start in trying to find a way back up than to wait for you to wake up." Calm reasoning.

"And you haven't thought that I might be too injured to be moved?" Utter disbelief.

Lelouch glared and his injuries didn't help to lighten his sour mood. If this was the thanks he gets for being chivalrous and taking the fall for a girl then he vow to never save her again.

C.C. eyed him in a careful, slow and almost intimidating way. "Do you doubt my medical knowledge?"

"Yes, I might be…" Lelouch started but was cut short when the strange girl pushed her face so close to his that the tip of their noses touched.

"Thank you," she whispered mechanically, "for saving me."

Lelouch glared.

C.C. pulled away. "Why are you still angry? It's what you wanted, wasn't it - for me to thank you?"

Lelouch was silent and she returned to cleaning his face. His anger had abated somewhat and would have more had she said it in a more sincere tone than sounding like it was forced from her mouth.

C.C. left him to storm by himself as she took off her yellow stolen school jacket and started to rip the sleeves and the bottom half off the white shirt she wore inside. The sound of the tearing caught the boy's attention and he stared at her curiously, especially when her shirt was shredded high enough to expose a strangely shaped scar.

A few minutes later, Lelouch had a nice cool wet bandage wrapped around his sprained ankle and around his swollen red hand.

The green haired girl pulled her school jacket back on and reached to help him up.

"It's getting dark, we should head on." She stated matter-of-factly as she took on the role of a crutch to help him walk.

**- 7:04pm –**

It took a while for them to find the road again and a short while after that for Lelouch to deduce their exact whereabouts in relation to where they were suppose to be. After limping for a good twenty metres down the edge of the wide country road, it quickly came to them that this was getting them nowhere.

Carefully, C.C. released Lelouch's arm from around her shoulders and help him lean against a road-sign.

"What are you doing?" he asked as the girl positioned herself at the roadside, stuck her arm out and pointed her thumb upwards.

"Hitchhiking," she answered simply.

Lelouch scoffed and reasonably informed her that such a thing only works in movies. Her only answer to his comment was to shrug and keep her thumb out.

Lelouch sighed and slid down the pole of the road-sign to sit on the grass. His hand, head and ankle were throbbing again now that C.C.'s makeshift bandages are no longer cool.

"Why did you come?" he asked, trying to distract himself from the pain – something that apparently works and he has yet to experience.

C.C. tilted her head to look at him. "Come where?"

"Why did you come to the school trip when I asked you to meet me at the warehouse for the Black Knights meeting?" Lelouch asked, remembering how surprised he was when C.C. climbed onto the bus in her stolen Ashford uniform.

C.C. merely turned her attention back on the road again, waiting for some sort of traffic to appear and stop for them.

A lorry flew by, blowing her long green hair into a mess. C.C. frowned and stopped her hitchhiking posing to fix the hair back into the two ribbons she tied it back with.

"I told you it only works in movies."

The girl ignored him, instead choosing to focus on her hair. "I wanted to pick something up."

"Sorry?"

C.C. turned back to sticking her thumb up in the air. "I wanted to pick something up in the town your school trip was in. The town was on the way to the warehouse anyway."

"Could you not have taking a different mode of transportation?"

C.C. shrugged again. "I could but I thought it'll be easier to just go up there with you, besides, the locals about Ashford are starting to get suspicious of all the cars and motorcycles I've stolen lately."

Another lorry blew past, much faster than before. Her hair stayed in the ribbons this time but unfortunately, to Lelouch's dismay (or maybe delight, he's not sure), the wind the lorry created as it flew past caused her skirt to blow up.

Lelouch spluttered and, embarrassed, clapped a hand over his face as he turned around. C.C. just stared at him with a slight smirk on her pretty face before she smoothed her skirt down.

"You can turn back around now…"

Still blushing, the Britannian prince did as ordered whilst trying to get the image of baby pink polka-dots out of his head.

Only to whip back round again.

"What are you doing?!" He demanded, hoping that his voice doesn't betray his embarrassment. Not that it really mattered anyway, since his stubbornly averted face and bright skin complexion was already betraying it.

"Rolling up my skirt," C.C. explained casually as if it's a completely normal thing to do as she twisted the article in question at the waist.

"Why?!"

"It works."

"What?!" Lelouch asked as he turned back round in time to see her bend one knee casually. It would have been a completely innocent standing position had it not been the skirt that's been hitched to a provocatively short length thus showing an amazing amount of leg.

C.C. turned back to the road and coolly extended her thumb out again, her face a complete mask of innocence and indifference.

There was a skidding of wheels and truck driver slowed to a stop in front of them. "Hey, sweetheart, want a ride?"

Lelouch promptly dropped his face in his one good hand. This day is too taxing for his liking.

C.C. nodded at the truck driver, rolled her skirt back down and quickly picked up Lelouch before helping him into the passenger side of the truck.

And that was how the second dilemma of their day struck. There was only one seat.

The driver rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "You only need a ride to the city, right? I'm sure you won't get caught if you sat on his lap or something."

Thus, Lelouch not only sported a broken right hand, bruised head, sprained ankle, numerous smaller cuts and bruises, but also a pizza-loving witch on his lap with his arms wrapped securely about her slim waist since the seatbelt does not stretch long enough for them both.

**- 7:24pm –**

Twenty minutes into the ride, Lelouch was getting impatient again. He knew it was exactly twenty minutes that past because that was exactly how long the truck driver had been sending lecherous looks C.C.'s way.

In fact, the driver's hand had taken to resting on the gear stick where sometimes, his thumb or knuckles could 'accidentally' brush against the girl's bare thigh every chance he could get. C.C. remained oblivious to all the abuse her body is getting; her eyes remained indifferently on the road though Lelouch is certain that the girl just chose to ignore the Mr. Lecherous Truck Driver – since he's pretty certain that even a rock would notice all the attention her thigh is subjected to. And he knows that C.C. is no rock.

Her hair is too green to be a rock though sometimes her cold exterior and reluctance in answering him could potentially relate her to a rock. She also has too many curves to be a rock where curves come in ragged and sharp straight corners. He also knows that C.C. loves her pizza too much to sacrifice herself into becoming a rock too…

Lelouch groaned inwardly as he leant forward and rest his bruised head on C.C.'s back making her turn slightly towards him curiously. He must be suffering concussion of some sort. Why else would his mind be reduced to thinking up absolute babble?

**- 7:42pm - **

They were rounding a corner when it happened.

The driver's hand slipped and 'accidentally' landed on C.C.'s leg

Well it would have landed on her leg had the girl not turned to see what was wrong with Lelouch when he rested his head against her back. Thus the driver's hand missed completely…

And landed on Lelouch's leg.

With a squeeze.

The driver's hand shot back once he realised whose thigh he was touching but the damage has been done.

Horrified, Lelouch stared silently at the place he's been touched which coincidentally made him stare at C.C.'s delicious creamy legs that are on top of his.

…

His mind paused as he rewind to what he just thought. Delicious? His concussion might have been even more severe than he thought.

Lelouch buried his face back into C.C.'s spine again, causing her to shift uncomfortably and then turn to stare at him curiously.

Suddenly the truck stopped and the driver turned to look at them with an embarrassed expression. "I'm sorry but this is as far as I could take you. I'm turning into one of these side roads here then, after my business, will be going back the way I came."

Lelouch nodded and could barely drag C.C. out of the truck and away from the pervert fast enough.

The driver cast them one more lingering look that seem to more focused on the legs of the female half of the pair before, true to his word, turning into a side road that was barely illuminated.

"We're not far from city." Lelouch stated and limped ahead down the road. C.C. merely smiled bemusedly at his back and then with quick steps was by his side again with his arm about her shoulders.

**- 7:55pm -**

Truth be told, Lelouch had miscalculated the distance. It was indeed not far from the city… if you're not walking it and in some form of transport where even the lowest speed is ten times faster than a human walking.

Ten minutes into trooping down the edge of the road, Lelouch finally caved into admitting defeat and the green haired girl stuck her thumb out into the road again.

The dark prince grumbled as he sat on the grass verge, keeping his eyes dutifully away from his female companion every time a car sped by. Princes are gentlemen, right? And gentlemen don't peek at a lady's underwear at every given chance.

After the fifth lorry whizzed past them without stopping, Lelouch was horrified to turn round and find the girl rolling her skirt up again.

"C.C!"

"Hm?" She asked in a casual monotone.

His hand reached out and caught her wrist causing her to stop mid-roll. He didn't want to have another trip with a perverted truck-driver.

"Just do it the normal way. Someone is bound to stop for us." Lelouch said, his face turned determinedly away and only turned back when the witch's skirt has returned to a more reasonable length.

C.C. smirked slightly and put her thumb back out again. Who knew the ex-prince of Britannia was so easily discomforted?

Lelouch moved to drop the girl's wrist but then a car squealed to stop in front of them, causing them both to blink confusedly at it.

The window on the passenger side came down and an angry old man with a grandpa beard peered out waving his fist threateningly.

"Is he harassing you, young lass?" the old man shouted glaring at Lelouch like he was some sort of biking thug rather than a normal student.

C.C. laughed whilst Lelouch gaped at the suggestion. As in his mind, it would be C.C. doing the harassing if it ever occurs, rather than the other way round. The girl could possibly beat him to the ground if she ever wanted to and after being kicked from his bed enough to have bruises, he was fairly certain that those fine delectable legs of hers are not for display purposes only. Wait a minute…. Delectable?

Lelouch groaned and dropped C.C.'s hand to palm his face whilst the girl quietly and quickly explained that they need a lift to the city. He needed a doctor, most definitely. His thoughts were getting stranger especially when it comes to the green-haired witch. Damn her and her ability to get them in these ridiculous situations!

C.C. tugged at his sleeve as she beckoned him to climb into the back of the car with her.

"What of the passenger…" Lelouch started.

"You need to rest that head of yours. It's better if you lie down." She explained.

"But surely you could sit…" he protested as she carefully lay him down and put his beautiful head into her lap.

"If I sat at the front then who is going to stop you from rolling off the seats every time we stop?" C.C. answered, brushing a black curl affectionately away from his face.

Something wasn't right here, but Lelouch's throbbing head wasn't capable of forming more protests and demands as it lay in the girl's lap. All it could process right now is that C.C. makes a very nice pillow.

**- 8:10 pm -**

Five minutes after the old man started back on the road again and when Lelouch was drifting into a light sleep, the old man suddenly started talking.

"So, what are you two lovebirds doing out here in the middle of nowhere?"

"Picnicking then got lost," Lelouch's brain automatically answered then slowed down as it tried to find out what's wrong with that question.

The man laughed and started reminiscing his good old days where he use to do the same with his oh-so-beautiful wife.

Lelouch's half closed eyes wondered why C.C. was smirking at as the old man droned. What was so amusing in…

"You better treat that girl nice, you hear my boy? Fine girl she is! You can tell by how she cares for your beaten body! Just like oh my old wife used to treat me."

"Yes," another automated response.

Yes, treat her nice… lovebirds?!

Lelouch's eyes snapped back open and C.C. emitted an amused giggle. What did the girl say to the old man to give the impression that…

"So, have you considered what to get her as an engagement present?"

"I like diamonds." C.C. helped unhelpfully.

Lelouch spent the rest of the car journey glaring at the girl as the old man went on about marriage, responsibility and his old days.

**- 11:16 pm -**

Lelouch flopped onto his bed tiredly whilst C.C. quietly extracted a change of clothes before heading off for her turn in Lelouch's bathroom.

He reached up and fingered the clean bandage that's been wrapped neatly around his head. Briefly, he ran through the night's expeditions in his mind. It was probably the first time in his life that he was so grateful to see the city.

He had thank the old man for the ride all the while trying to get out of the car faster than the speed of light – a highly difficult task especially with a sprained ankle, throbbing head and broken wrist.

C.C. had been most amused when she finally followed him into the hospital after thanking their elderly driver much more politely than he had. She had found him lying in a hospital bed as several nurses fawned over his injuries and of course his looks.

After they finally put a cast onto his wrist and gave him the necessary medication, Lelouch was found with C.C. under his arm again.

"Did you get another car…" Lelouch had started asking but the girl stared at him with her golden orbs.

"No."

"Aa…"

Silence

"I thought we could hitchhike our way back to Ashford." She had said.

The prince's response was to only glare at her until she smiled that annoying amused smirk of hers and led him to the hospital car park where she, with effortless ease, proceeded to steal an unused car.

Lelouch frowned and hoped the girl had abandoned the car somewhere far away from Ashford as he requested.

**- 11:26pm -**

C.C. wandered back from her shower, dressed in a white shirt of his that she had taken as her nightshirt. She deposited the torn and dirtied Ashford uniform she had stolen earlier that day, into a bag and left it by the door so she'll remember to throw it away tomorrow before the maid came to clean the rooms.

Towelling her long green hair, Lelouch was about to open his mouth to demand his right to sleep on the bed tonight but she threw the towel aside and immediately claimed half the bed with her body.

Lelouch glared at her, now officially too tired to voice his opinions.

C.C. merely raised an eyebrow at him before shifting over more towards the wall. "You can sleep on the bed with me."

Lelouch glared relented somewhat, at least until his stupid teenage hormones went wild for a split second his mind thought of the less innocent way to perceive that sentence.

C.C. sighed and picked up her large yellow Cheese-kun from the floor and set him in the middle of the bed like a barrier. Without a word, C.C. rolled over so her back was to him thus leaving no room for any argument about bed arrangement. He was either sharing or he was sleeping on the floor.

**- 11:31pm -**

Lelouch sighed. His body demanded rest and he's really could not be bothered rolling out the blankets to sleep on the floor. Quietly, he crawled into the half of the bed that was left for him and promptly fell asleep.

**- 10:00am -**

Lelouch was woken up by the maid rapping his bedroom door and then kindly informed him that there was a deliveryman at the door looking for him.

Groggily, he crawled from his bed, threw on some semi-presentable clothing and thanked the stars that it's the weekend thus meaning no school.

He paused as he reached for the door that connected his bedroom to the hallway. Narrowing his violet eyes, he glared about his room. The green-haired pizza lover was gone.

He heard Nunnally calling for him from down the hallway forcing him to ignore the fact that C.C. disappeared and proceeded to the door.

**- 10:07am -**

Lelouch looked at the package in his hand with a combination of curiosity and irritation. What on earth did C.C. order now?

He silently prayed that it's not another Cheese-kun or that new one, Tomato-chan, since Cheese-kun had already taken his spot on the bed thus forcing Lelouch to sleep on the floor and he highly doubt he could navigate his room without tripping over them if C.C.'s collection continued at this rate.

He shook the small box that was strangely heavy for such a small plushie.

The delivery guy grinned at him as Lelouch reached to sign the order. "You're one lucky guy. I wish my girlfriend would travel all the way to the Pizza Hut in the next town just to fight the queue for a present like this."

"Sorry?" Lelouch blinked at him.

"Ah," the guy nodded with understanding. "A surprise I see. Well, I won't spoil it for you."

Lelouch reached forward and caught the guy's sleeve. "Tell me." He ordered.

"If you want," the Pizza Hut guy shrugged, "your girlfriend collected a ton of coupons just to exchange them all for that prize. It was a student only promotion and she must have spent a good couple of hours… six or seven hours, I think, just queuing outside the shop. Then she fought a crowd of other students just so she could get one the few remaining good ones."

If anything, Lelouch grew even more confused. "This?" he said looking at the small package in his hand suspiciously.

"No, that's only the controls and instruction booklet." The man answered with a smirk. He pointed to the Pizza Hut van behind him where two muscular men were unloading a huge box. "That is the prize."

If physically possible and considered sensible, Lelouch's jaw would have hit the ground as the first thing that crossed his mind was: What the hell?! That's one big Cheese-kun.

**- 10:55am -**

The men were well gone when C.C. finally wandered back into the bedroom eating from a cornflake box. She took one look at Lelouch who was seated in a large black chair in the corner of the room and crawled onto the bed with Cheese-kun and a magazine.

Lelouch peeked an eye open to watch the green haired witch with a small smirk on his complexion. "Thank you," he said in almost a whisper.

C.C. didn't even look up.

"You're welcome. The massage chair doubles as a recliner. Now you can sleep in the chair and I could have the bed."

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**All forms of feedback welcome. Thank you for reading.**

**KiKi Hayashi**


End file.
